The invention is directed to a tabulator device for typewriters, particularly for teleprinters or data-printers, in which tabulation marks are set, cancelled and recalled.
Tabulator devices are provided as an additional feature on typewriters and the like as an assistance to the typist, and are employed, for example, on teleprinters. In the event tabulation is involved, the tabulation marks are set at the desired points along a line subsequent to the beginning of a sheet or form which is to receive the typing. During the typing on such sheet or form, the carriage of the machine is automatically moved to the next tabulation mark in response to the depression of a tabulation key. Likewise, where vertical tabulation is involved, the tabulation marks are set at given lines following the beginning of the form and the line feed is actuated, following each depression of the tabulator key, until the next tabulator mark is reached.
Tabulator devices have been employed for many years in connection with typewriters and the like, in the form of stops or riders which are displaceable with respect to a bar, or other member, from an inoperable position to a tabulating position,. The riders are scanned by suitable scanning elements controlling the horizontal movement of the typewriter carriage, for example, in response to the signal "interspace" and the vertical movement in response to the signal "line feed".
Known tabulator devices have the disadvantages that they contain moving mechanical parts and the means for adjusting the riders is relatively complicated and thus requires a relatively large cost outlay.